hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Aizawa
Sakuya Aizawa is Nagi's cousin and from Kansai. She is the daughter of Nagi's mother's sister. Like Nagi, Sakuya is very rich and has a similar personality — loud, arrogant, abusive of servants, and unwilling to accept defeat in anything; Nagi is one of the few people who can stand up to her wrath, Sakuya is the one who has known Nagi the longest. Sakuya is the eldest daughter in her family with three younger sisters and one younger brother. Her illegitimate half-brother Gilbert is one of the people who is constantly harassing Nagi for her fortune. : Sakuya is obsessed with stand-up comedy, especially Manzai style. She encourages Hayate to become a comedian because she believes that Hayate's life up to now is nothing more than a comedy. She is quite well-endowed for her age, easily surpassing Nagi, Hinagiku, and Isumi, and a match for the normally developed teenagers like Ayumu or Chiharu; so far only Athena and Maria are the ones amongst the "minors" of the cast to clearly surpass her. Sakuya can often be seen hanging around with Isumi: she is usually present when Isumi performs exorcism, although she doesn't have any special powers.When Isumi disappears after seen in Greece with Nagi, Sakuya flies to Greece to look for her. She's not all bad though, since deep down she does care for her cousin. Story Sakuya's first appearance is when she visits Nagi's mansion and looking for Nagi's new butler. When Sakuya first met Hayate, she started to teach Hayate to be a comedian despite Nagi insisting that he is a butler. Later, Sakuya always appear, and tends to smack Hayate when he makes a bad joke. Later Isumi plans to go at Nagi's mansion but ends up getting lost again. Fortunately for her, Sakuya finds her, but along the way, they find a man with a carp for a head who begs for their help. The carp man asks Isumi to exterminate some phantoms who are tampering with his lake, and they (with Hayate's help too) solved the problem. Sakuya invited Nagi and the others on her cruise on a familiar-looking ship. After that, the ship is then threatened by a trio of terrorists, who were defeated by the Sanzenin and Aizawa butlers; however, one of them sets off a bomb, blowing a hole in a cargo hold that Hayate had just wandered into. Later, Sakuya meets a lost Isumi again, then they went to exterminate a demon (with the help of Hayate). After that, Sakuya is always seen to be with Isumi to do demon extermination. Some day, Sakuya witnesses Isumi losing her power after defeat a giant demon. She later appears again in Izu where Nagi greets with Sakuya and the went to a secret hot spring which causes Nagi to act like she is intoxicated, though it does not adversely affect Sakuya or Hayate who comes to retrieve Nagi. Later, she appears again to visit Yukariko Sanzenin's, Nagi's mother, grave. One time, Sakuya reminds Hayate that her birthday is on April 3. Knowing that Hayate cannot afford to buy her a present, what she asked for was a good laugh. In an attempt to learn how to be funny, Hayate forces himself to try and jab at Maria. Sakuya gets the laugh that she asked for, although she tells Hayate that she still expects something on her actual birthday. Sakuya introduces her maid, Haru, to teach Isumi the spirit of a maid. However, this was a April Fools' Day setup by Linn. Before her birthday, she always wanted a joke, she wants everyone to make her laugh every year. On her 14th birthday, she asks Wataru to make a joke in front of a huge audience, although Wataru knew that his joke was a complete failure, Sakuya tried to lighten Wataru up by saying that his gift was the best, but it all ended up to a stumbled Wataru on top of Sakuya and a surprised Isumi witnessing it. After that, Hayate arrives and Sakuya informs him about his joke for her birthday, Hayate goes up on stage and surprisingly goes well with the crowd but not Sakuya, including Nagi and Maria who also happens to be there too. It was also in this event where Hayate gets to meet Sakuya's younger twin siblings. While looking for Nagi, Sakuya asks Hayate if she can call him Oni-chan (brother or big brother in this case) while blushing, after a moment of awkward slience she admits that maybe its not for the best after all. For the finale of her party, she gives the best fireworks display to thank everyone. After that, she rarely appears again, but during the Golden Week vacation, she, with Wataru and Saki, went to America. After battle with Wataru and his mother, she appears again to ask Mikado if they can borrow his private jet because she is going to find Isumi in Mykonos Island, because she was lost. Then they appeared when Hayate was attacked by King Midas for the first time. More Picture look more in gallery Navigation ;